SexyChlo com
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: There is a new exclusive video-sex-blog on the Internet, created for only those, who can pay much. Lex accidentally gets in and… is shocked with how well he knows the woman on the screen.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **

**Pairing: **Chlex

**Rating: **NC17

**Description: **There is a new exclusive video-sex-blog on the Internet, created for only those, who can pay much. Lex accidentally gets in and… is shocked with how well he knows the woman on the screen.

**A/N important **I want to explain something before I publish the first chapter. The notion in this story is purely psychological. There are certain things that happen to people and later on those people develop some kind of behavior because of that. I don't want to give away too much of this story, but I just want you to know this is not some sick fanfic. Everything will have its explanation later on. Just trust me on that. I never do things without a valid reason, remember?:P I'm just a little bit too much interested in complicated psychology.

* * *

**Part 1**

Lex was tired.

He'd been tired for a very long time now. He didn't even remember the last time he'd slept enough or relaxed.

It'd been a year since his father had been killed and there was still so much to do in the LuthorCorp. Who would've thought that Lionel, through all his life, had managed to concoct so many suspicious agreements, done so much evil, killed so many people, blackmailed so many contractors.

Lex had to deal with that now, because the last thing he wanted to do was to become his father. He'd been fighting this all his life and he'd been succeeding by far. That is exactly why he would not stop trying to sweep his company clean of all that dirt. He would become an honest entrepreneur. He refused to be connected to Lionel.

Now the worst part of the job was done and Lex could soon start working on his new projects. There were still things to clean, to straighten up, bury forever or to destroy, but they weren't that urgent.

The next step would also be renaming the company to LexCorp.

Lex rubbed his eyes energetically and looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. He really needed to get some sleep. He needed to relax. Maybe he would finally get away for the weekend? But for what and with whom? Ever since he'd found out about his father's death he'd done nothing but keep working. His social life had been completely on hold.

He needed some entertainment now. His body needed it as well.

His e-mial box biped, informing him he got mail.

It was from a businessman that Lex had been working with recently. He didn't really like that guy as beyond his work place he was vulgar and his behavior was disgusting, especially among women.

All Lex really wanted was to just delete the message, but he had to read it in case that idiot actually sent him something important.

Right before midnight. So untactful.

_Buddy, go here: CLICK, and you won't regret it! That chick will be on fire! She starts her blog tonight!_

Lex frowned. _That chick_?

When the cursor of his mouse got on the CLICK word, he discovered it was a link.

"Ah, what the hell." He shrugged and clicked it. That guy might be vulgar and an idiot, and Lex might not like him, but he wouldn't send him any page with viruses. It must be safe.

When the page loaded Lex saw the big red title:

"SexyChlo?" He raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure if that was for him.

He clicked it anyway.

_To see the live video, please submit your payment._

"Really?" Lex snorted.

_The first video – 100 $. _

"It's not like I'm poor." He shrugged again, sipped his whiskey and paid.

He could really use some fun. He'd been denied it for too long. And no one had to know.

It was easier than calling for a girl at this hour and then waiting for her.

As the transaction was done, a new text appeared.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lex started at the screen. There was a schedule of exactly five times the girl would be steaming her videos. Every next one had much higher price and the last one reached one hundred thousand dollars.

Lex didn't know what he'd gotten himself into, but was sure the blog was exclusive and no one but rich elite would be watching. That also meant it might be skillfully done.

"I'm not some pervert," he said to himself, but figured if the last one was for one hundred thousand dollars then in the first there would be nothing really worth seeing. He could at least see that stupid girl.

The clock struck midnight.

The video came to life on the screen.

There was an animated curtain opening and…

Lex gasped.

"FUCK!" he yelled and accidentally knocked his glass half full of scotch to the floor, where it shattered into million pieces.

It was Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan. A girl, now obviously a woman, he'd known five years ago, back in Smallville.

He couldn't believe his own eyes. Chloe he'd known would've never done such a thing. Creating a sex blog on the Internet? What if her friends saw it?

"So that is why you're charging so much," Lex said at loud as he knew her friends wouldn't afford it. "But that also mean… Chloe, what the fuck will you do?"

He was… unsettled. He felt worried.

The last time he'd seen Chloe she'd been a sophomore in high school. Now she must be twenty one.

What had happened during those five years that had shaped her into that person?

Lex really wanted to shut that page down and finally go to sleep.

Only, he couldn't.

He was afraid of what she might've done to herself. He was afraid she might've hurt herself or destroyed her life.

He couldn't let that happen, but also didn't know what to do to help.

He needed to find her, that for sure. He would hire somebody who would trace the IP address. He wasn't stupid, he suspected it would be hard. Usually such pages were up only during the video streaming and were very hard to trace, if they were not untraceable.

Chloe would make sure no one did that since probably a lot of horny fat businessmen would like to after watching her.

Only Lex had the advantage of knowing her before. He could find her while pulling other strings as well. He wasn't sure her surname was still Sullivan, but he could…

If she needed money he could just give it to her for a god's sake, she didn't have to pose nude…

He really wanted to turn that video off, but Chloe, who had a red robe on, now started to take it off.

"God, please, don't…" Lex moaned as he felt his body reacting to what he saw. He hated himself for that, but yet he couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was beyond beautiful, she looked gorgeous.

She was now standing in red skimpy lingerie, her hard nipples poking through the lacy fabric.

"Fuck…" Lex cursed.

Chloe wasn't a girl anymore. She wasn't a tomboy. She didn't have short hair. She didn't wear buggy clothes that were put together with not even a drop of fashion sense.

Now she really was a wonderful woman. Her hair was longer, reaching to the middle of her back, wavy. Her breast ripe. Her body so luscious, so deliciously curved. Lex would just want…

"Damn it," he cursed as now he was erected. "Damn _you, _Chloe!"

Just as it surprised him to see her on the screen, now it shocked him that the show was over so fast.

She just disappeared, sending a kiss with a smile to the camera in Marilyn Monroe style and the screen went black.

Then a new text appeared: _Next session, tomorrow, midnight, cost: 5 000 $._

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Lex rasped and at the moment wasn't really sure if he was talking to her or to himself.

He wouldn't dare jerk himself off. No way. He wouldn't dare to watch her the next night as well.

He would pick up his phone the first thing in the morning and he would find her.

And he would help her.

And he would not try to seduce her.

At least, that was the plan.

* * *

**A/N **Risky, I know, but remember what I said at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOW**

Lex lays in his bed, can't sleep. This night is like any other. That day has been like every single day for six months now.

He thinks how it all started. He reminds himself the very first night he saw her on that blog on the Internet. He will probably never be ok. She will never be ok. Their wounds will always be there to hunt them, but they are in this together. He is her strength as she is his. He's been hurt by her, but she's been hurt far worse by the Luthors.

The door to Lex's bedroom opens and he thinks he dreams.

"Lex?" he hears her voice so quiet that has difficulties with catching it.

"Chloe?" He sits on his bed, looks at her standing in the door. "What is it, Chloe?"

"I…" She's nervous, he can tell. She's just standing there in her nigh gown, playing with her fingers. "I… I decided…" she finally utters.

"You decided what?" he asks carefully as not to scare her away.

Is this really happening? Has she really…

"Yes," her voice sounds more sure now. She also nods her head.

Then she makes a few steps and she is there, by the side of his bed.

"If you're ready, too."

"I am. I am always ready, my love."

He reaches his hands to her and she lands in his arms.

He knows he has to be gentle with her, but he can do this. He's been waiting for this moment way too long. He's been so patient. He has never pushed her.

That is love.

She understands it.

He understands it.

"You know… it will never go away. I will still be broken in couple of years, but I think I am ready. We can be together now. In every sense."

"I am broken too, my love," he whispers to her and caresses her cheek. She closes her eyes in pleasure. "I know we can go through life together."

"I believe it, too," she nods again, tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

So he kisses her and she kisses him back. First gently, their lips barely touching, then more passionate.

He knows he has to be gentle with her the whole time. At least now. Then maybe they will finally get to the right place.

The pain and wounds will never go away. The scars will remain.

But they will love each other. They will have each other and only that matters for them.

He gently undresses her, pays attention to keep kissing her, to keep caressing her body.

When his hands come in touch with her nipples she moans softly.

Lex is relieved that she is still sure they can do this.

He is very hard, but he forces himself to take a proper care of her. To show her he is not a brute, he will not hurt her, he will only give her love.

He's above her now, they are both naked, her arms around his neck, her hands stroking his bald scalp.

"Chloe?" he voices a question and she nodes again.

At her confirmation he finally slides himself home.

They are one now. They are moving in a slow rhythm. Their breaths accelerated.

"Are you… ok?" Lex asks again and the care and love in his voice cause Chloe to cry. "Chloe…"

"No, it's fine," she assures him, "it's fine. You've been so sweet. I love you so much. I trust you, Lex. We can do this. We can finally start a normal relationship."

Lex feels another wave of relief washing over him. She loves him back. She trusts him. They can be together. He repeats in his mind as a mantra as he makes love to her.

It doesn't mean it will get easier, but they will get through life together. They are victors.

Chloe clings to him, she finds her rhythm, she gives up to the pleasure.

She comes around him.

Lex moans, he can't really hold on much longer and she really wishes she could give her more.

"It's ok, my love. I'm not going anywhere. You can let go. We have plenty of time. We have the future. I know how long you've been waiting for that."

So he listens…

The past will still be there in ten years. The scars will remain.

But they will do this.

They will get through this together.

When she sleeps in his arms, sated, satisfied, peaceful, he thinks.

He lets those memories into his head one last time before he will finally listen to her and start his new life with her.

It's his catharsis.

Lex found her the fifth day.

She'd already managed to have sex with a woman and then with some man.

Fortunately, he finally found her, because she, as he found out some time later, was about to do this in front of a camera with a couple of men. Not just one.

Lex pretended to bump into her in the city and then was shocked with how hard she came onto him.

Restless nights of watching her naked on those videos, wishing he was the one with her and that there was no camera, had done itself. Now Lex was really craving for her, but kept himself at bay.

Only when he walked her home and she started kissing him and then invited him in and started touching him… he was too far gone. She went on him far too strong.

They went to bed. She stripped him and let him fuck her.

He didn't even think.

He was stupid.

Forgetting about the real reason of his visit was the biggest mistake of his life as the next morning he woke up alone in a completely empty house.

She left a note.

The last, fifth video had been published, but it was different than she'd initially intended.

It was titled: Bald Billionaire in Bed.

She screwed him over. Fucked him.

Just like he'd fucked her the previous night.

He was finished in the business world and right that instance knew he would either spend the next few years working his ass out to keep the LuthorCorp or just… sell it.

He was broken. His life seemed over. He'd wanted to do one simple good thing: he'd wanted to help her. And he'd failed.

He knew now that it was all a trap. Chloe had known he'd been looking for her. She'd made it possible for his men to find her. She'd lured him to her house and… fucked him.

Just in a little different way that he'd fucked her.

And then, a month later, he was sitting in his new house on the suburbs, drinking as every night. Rich, but jobless. He still had billions, but the company was gone.

She knocked on his door.

She was standing there, soaked wet as it was raining heavily and she was crying.

She didn't stop crying even when she started her story.

Lionel. It'd been all Lionel's fault.

His fucking father had destroyed so many lives that Lex had lost his count. And then he'd destroyed the life of the one person Lex cared about the most.

Chloe was broken. She confessed that Lionel had forced her to live with him, that he'd used her in every possible way. If she hadn't obeyed the pain and torture would've followed. And then death.

And one day… she'd killed him.

She'd just seen the knife as he'd brought her to the kitchen for dinner and so recklessly left it on site.

She'd stabbed him, watched the life escaping his eyes.

She'd done a perfect job of making it look like a robbery.

Lex didn't hate her for killing his father. If he'd only known, if he'd only… but it was too late.

He wished he could take her pain away. He wished he could save her.

She stayed with him as she had nowhere to go and as she confessed, she felt bad about what she'd done to him. She'd thought Lex was just like his father. She'd been wrong.

Lex told her his version of what had happened.

And the slow and painful process of healing and falling in love started…

That was two years ago.

Exactly six months ago they'd told each other 'I love you', but just today they finally managed to put the past behind them and started a relationship.

Lex lays with her in his arms. He knows it will not get easier. He knows it will be hard.

But they will make it.

Scars will be there, but their presence means the wounds are healed.


End file.
